Technology Overload
by TwistedRaver
Summary: “What ever happened to talking to people in person?” “People used to talk in person?” Remember those days before Facebook , Myspace , Instant Messaging, and texting? Remember before technology took over the social world. Yeah...They don't.


**Title:** Technology Overload**  
Summary:** "What ever happened to talking to people in person?" "People used to talk in person?" Remember those days before Facebook©, Myspace©, Instant Messaging, and texting? Remember before technology took over the social world.Yeah...They don't.  
**Pairings:** Haven't decided.**  
Inspiration?:** All my technology failing me…Thank you.

**A/N: **This takes place during the summer, naturally. Also I'm think this is borderline to becoming a crack fic. lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Facebook, Myspace, AIM, or anything like that. And I definitely don't own Naruto. If I owned any of this I'd be a very rich girl.

* * *

**Myspace© A Place For Friends**

**New Messages****  
**

**From:** Purple Beauty

**To:** Cherry Beauty

**Subject:** My concerns to you

Where the hell r u? i mean rlly? U don't answer ur phone and u expect me not 2 b pissed u? WTF! Where the hell r u forehead!

----

**From: **Shikamaru

**To:** Cherry Beauty

**Subject:** I don't ask for much

Ok Haruno…I don't ask for much in life. Just to live a normal stress free life maybe get married to a nice girl and have a few kids a boy and a girl would be nice then I'd get old and die. But at this moment, my dreams are being crashed, because Ino won't let me rest. She's be sending me messages through Myspace©, Facebook©, AIM©, texting…you get the point and you think one of them would be asking how I am…Nope. Each one starts with, "LAZI AZZ! HAVE U SEEN FOREHEAD!" Do you know how troublesome that is? The way she types and the fact that she actually thinks I know where you are. So if for any reason I might be considered your friend, do me a favor and message Ino. Thanks.

-Shikamaru

----

**From: **Cool Kid Naruto

**To:** Cherry Beauty

**Subject:** GUESS WHAT

Ok I don't have anything for you guess at. But the creepiest thing happened. Ino is talking to me. I mean not like actual words, but I mean messages…I didn't even know I was her friend. I guess I should have known she's the reason for all the spam on the bulletin board. Come to think of it, most of them are addressed to you…She wants to know where you are…You haven't died have you Sakura…SAKURA-CHAN~ Don't be dead!

Love for some ramen,

Naruto

----

**From: **Sasuke Uchiha

**To: **Cherry Beauty

**Subject:** My patients…

…is wearing very thin Haruno. Ino has been messaging everyone asking where you've been. So either answer her messages or you'll be missing a blonde haired friend, and unfortunately it won't be Naruto…Maybe I can get a two for one deal.

Sasuke

* * *

**New Messages**

**From: **Cherry Beauty

**To:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Subject: **Wow

Get some therapy Uchiha. No need to kill Ino because she cares about my whereabouts, unlike you. Naruto however…do as you please.

Sakura

* * *

**New Messages**

**From:** Cherry Beauty

**To: **Cool Kid Naruto

**Subject:** I'm not dead

But you might be. Sasuke said something about killing you…I mean he implied it really. Maybe you don't have anything to worry about after all. I mean how many times have you ever pissed him off and he's threatened to kill you? Exactly. Don't take the threat seriously.

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook!© | Facebook©**

_Facebook© helps you connect and share with the people in your life._

Email: NarutoUzumaki Konoha. Net

Password: **********

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha is going to kill me.

_Sasuke Uchiha and 3 other people like this_

Comments:

**Sasuke Uchiha** Damn straight.

**Sai** I always thought you were gay.

_View all 20 comments_

**Naruto Uzumaki** YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO MISS ME ONE DAY!

Oh and to the Sasuke and Sai conversation…LMFAO!

* * *

**Myspace© A Place for Friends**

**New Messages**

**From: **Cherry Beauty

**To: **Shikamaru

**Subject:** I get very little in life, but…

I'll talk to Ino…Your life dream is quite interesting…But I doubt you'll marry a nice girl. You're practically already married to Ino. And she's only nice in a full moon if you're lucky. But good luck on that dream Nara.

Sakura

PS. Why _wouldn't_ I call you my friend? We've known each other since kindergarten! Geez Nara. Thanks for cherishing our friendship!

* * *

**New Messages**

**From:** Shikamaru

**To: **Cherry Beauty

**Subject: **Too Dramatic

You're just too dramatic Sakura. And that makes you too troublesome.

* * *

**New Messages**

**From:** Cherry Beauty

**To: **Purple Beauty

**Subject: **Alright Ms. Piggy

You've been annoying the hell out of our friends. Just to find out where I've been. Well to let you know, I went with my parents on this doctor nurse workshop thing. It was interesting at first but then I got bored, because Pig, my phone pretty much exploded and my laptop crashed. In other words technology hates me. On the bright side I got a new phone and a new laptop! Yay! Now Ino…Tell me why you had to ask everyone where I was…I believe I told you my plans last week before I left. Or were you too busy texting away to some unknown source?

What ever happened to talking to people in person? Seriously.

~Sakura

PS. Type like a normal person. I can only take so much of that crap.

* * *

**New Messages**

**From:** Purple Beauty

**To:** Cherry Beauty

**Subject:** Forehead

Geez, it must have slipped my mind. Hahaha! You know how forgetful I am, forehead. I guess I should message all those people and apologize…Okay maybe not, they'll get over it. Sorry to hear you were bored.

OMG did you see the picture of Naruto being hung upside down off the balcony by Gaara? That was the funniest shit I'd ever seen. I was there and he screamed like a pansy. It makes me wonder why he uses that picture as his default. I guess the sayings true; The biggest of pride is no pride at all….And we all know…Naruto has no pride. Lmao.

People used to talk in person?

-Ino

PS. Was my typing better for your freakishly large forehead?

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook!© | Facebook©**

_Facebook© helps you connect and share with the people in your life._

Email: TentenIrootoko Konoha. Net

Password: *******

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Tenten Irootoko** Why is Naruto currently hiding under my bed?

_Neji Hyuuga and __10 others__ like this_

Comments

**Neji Hyuuga** About time someone told us where he's hiding…

Why is he in your house let alone…under your bed?

**Tenten Irootoko** I don't know. I was just chillin ya know.

Then there was a knock on my window. I opened it and what do you know…

The human sun jumps through the window mumbling thanks and rolls under

My bed. I don't quite get it either. Whatever.

**Sakura Haruno **Naruto is some kind of weird…Like his own category weird.

Are you jealous that the idiot is currently in Tenten's room, Neji?

You never know…He might try something…

_View all 170 comments_

**Hinata Hyuuga** Why'd you egg him on Sakura?

**Sakura Haruno** Seemed like a good idea at the time. Naruto will be fine.

**Tenten Irootoko** I swear to Kami if there is a single drop of blood in my house

I will kick your ass Sakura. Because Neji

just showed up with Sasuke and various other people!

* * *

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Tenten Irootoko** Your ass will not be kicked Sakura. There was no blood!

_Sakura Haruno likes this

* * *

_

**Naruto Uzumaki** I have wonderful friends… =(

_Sasuke Uchiha and __19 others__ like this_

Comments

**Naruto Uzumaki** No really you guys are going to miss me one day.

Wait and you'll see.

**Sasuke Uchiha** How's your eye?

**Naruto Uzumaki** Teme! You care!

**Sasuke Uchiha** No not really. I was just curious as to how black it got.

Because after you got hit…You were knocked out.

**Naruto Uzumaki** T_T no need to tell everyone on fb.

**Kiba Inuzuka** You got the FUCK knocked out! LMFAO!

**Hinata Hyuuga **Sorry for what happened Naruto…

**Naruto Uzumaki** I hate you all, but Hinata! She's a real friend! Maybe a little weird but a good friend!

* * *

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Hinata Hyuuga** I don't know if I should be happy or a little bummed…

* * *

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Ino Yamanaka** So Sakura isn't dead, Sasuke apparently isn't gay, Naruto hid under Tenten's bed, Neji's just plain overprotective, Sakura won't have her ass kicked, and Naruto hates everyone, but Hinata who doesn't know what to feel right now…To sum it all up; We're all a bunch of weird ass people and that fb makes me feel like a stalker.

Comments

**Shikamaru Nara **Ino…You are a stalker no doubt about it.

**Ino Yamanaka** Shut the hell up Shikamaru!

* * *

_**What's on your mind?**_

**Shikamaru Nara **I hate technology it's just too troublesome. *sigh*

_Sakura Haruno and __25 others__ like this _

Comments

**Ino Yamanaka **Seriously...fb, you need to think about giving us a dislike button**. **

Technology is not "too troublesome". *dislike* *dislike* *dislike*

* * *

**Okay you guys, this is written out of fun and my own bad luck. I don't currently have my laptop...Again. **

**So I'm on my family computer, meaning no privacy for much writing. However that is not the only thing stopping me from writing. This is my last summer before I graduate and become an _adult_ so I've been spending it outside with friends enjoying what's left of our _youth_. You can't hate me for that right? **

**Also I have summer assignments to do for school. This is going to be my Senior year and I have to keep my grades up and get my test scores a little higher. And I'll be sending in loads of college application some of which require essays, so think of my writing then. **

**I still have about a month left of vacation and I hope to update at least all my stories twice, but after that...Updates will probably be very limited. I'm not saying that I'll never update...but I know that I'm in for something big this year! So I apologize if I seem selfish or anything, and I'm sorry for not updating stories.**

**I hope that you are all enjoying your summer or if you're back in school good luck this year!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this, I'm not sure I'll continue this. I kind of left it open for more updates just in case, but that's all up to reviewers. **

So if you want in your review, tell me;

1) Who you want in these messages

2) What do you want them to talk about

3) What ever else there is to write about.

**Forever I love you,**  
_TR_


End file.
